A Magical Flower Adventure
A Magical Flower Adventure is a fourteenth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot Aikko and the Harmony Force Rangers goes to the Flower Magic World and they discover the place like Mary Bell's homeworld, And Ivan Ooze sends a new Monster to destroy them. A Great Morning and Breakfast/The gang and Mane 10 going out It was a beautiful morning, And Twilight Sparkle and her friends had breakfast. Later, They go out for a stroll around town and hang out at Sugarcube Corner. Florida reading the Mary Bell Picture Book to everyone/The Flower Magic World and Family exist When Twilight and her friends came to see Florida, She read the picture book of Mary Bell to them. Then, She told them the existence of the Flower Magic World and Family. Bura and Noppo the officers/Having fun in the Flower House Later after hearing the story, Aikko and her friends offered to take Twilight and her friends to the Flower House. When they arrive, They've met with Officer Bura and Noppo. At last, The fun at the Flower House begins. Ivan Ooze's new plan/Sending a new monster to attack At Ivan Ooze's Lair, He came up with a new evil plan. Soon, Vypra and Night Wind has revived a certain arch enemy of the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Dick and Jankenman's dark counterpart, Dark Jankenman. As for Finster and Wrench, They've made a new monster called "Tengooze". So, Ivan sends him to attack the Rangers. Visiting Flower Magic World/Mary Bell's Sisters introduces their family At another dimension, Twilight and her friends were getting settled in at the Flower Magic World. Soon, Mary Bell's sisters introduced them to their family. Telling about Mary Bell did by her past/The note from the Picture Book Then, The 15 Sisters told their friends about their sister Mary Bell did by her past. Then, They discovered a note from the Mary Bell Picture Book. Sapphire and Violet Lily making the new Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys At one moment, Sapphire and Violet Lily were making the new Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. They've added Sugar, Spice, Everything Nice and Chemical X. At last, Bolt, Blaster, Berry, Buzzie, Breezie, Bliss, Barasia, Blanc, Burpy and Bill were born. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys and the others appears Just then, The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, along with Professor Drake Utonium, his Son Ken, the Mayor of Townsville, Ms. Sara Bellum, Ms. Natalie Keane, The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Lil' Arturo, Big Billy, Grubber and Snake and Poochi the Talking Dog. They offered to give Twilight and her friends their support, And they excepted it. Ms. Sara Bellum's return/The Mayor of Townsville warns the Rangers Finally, Ms. Bellum has returned after her vacation for a few thousand times and the last few days. Then, The Mayor of Townsville warned the Rangers about Ivan Ooze's monster. Preparing for battle/Taking down Tengooze Suddenly, Twilight and the others were ambushed by Tengooze. Soon, The Harmony Force Rangers and the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys started their fight together. Then, Twilight finished off Tengooze with her Rainbow Prism Slash technique. Fighting with the Megazord and Dynamo/Tengooze's defeat Then, Klank & Orbus made Tengooze grow. Soon, The Harmony Force Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys use their Elemental Megazord and Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Dynamo to finish the job. At last, They've finally brought down Tengooze. The Magic Show in the Stage/Making Pastries So, They came just in time for Mary Bell Family's Magic Show in the Stage. At last, They were making pastries for refreshments. Gathering Magic and Flowers/Flying through the dimensions In the magic show, Aikko and Mary Bell's 15 sisters use their flower magic together to gather the flowers and make them into the flower carpet. Then, They started flying through one dimension to another. Meeting the Flower Magic World again/Aikko and the gang returned to Sunny Bell Then, Twilight and the others met back at the Flower Magic World. Later, Aikko and the gang returned as she explained that Professor Utonium and Ms. Bellum volunteered to be new mentors for the Harmony Force Rangers on Ransik's behalf. Aikko's kind hobbies/The Rangers and the gang's great fun time Finally, They've started to witness Aikko's kind hobbies. Later, Twilight and all of her friends were having a great time at the Flower Magic World. Back at the Ooze Lair, Masked Osodashi casted a spell and revived Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman as they joins the evil alliance of Ivan Ooze. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Bura and Noppo *Ken Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Gangreen Gang *The Talking Dog *Jankenman's Mama, Papa and Grandmother *Aikko's Mama, Papa and Grandfather *Mama Bell, Papa Bell, Grandpa Bell and Grandma Bell *Mary Bell's 15 Sisters Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog Trivia *This episode has a referenced by Floral Magician Mary Bell and the Phoenix Key, Floral Magician Mary Bell Episodes 11, 33 and 45, and Harmony in Dragon Land from Power Rangers Data Squad episode where the first scene started like says next Sunday. *The episode starts after the opening, Florida reads the Mary Bell Picutre Book with the Rangers, Nadira and the others, Aikko and her friends by the garden. *Bura and Noppo the Police Officers will make their appearance in this episode. *The Powerpuff Girls, The Rowdyruff Boys, Professor Utonium, his Son Ken, the Mayor of Townsville, Ms. Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, The Gangreen Gang and the Talking Dog will make their debut in this episode. *Aikko wanted to tell the Harmony Force Rangers she and her friends want to go to the Flower Magic World at Sunday. *With the Note in the Picture Book is written by Florida that Mama Bell reads them that the legend has told. *Masked Osodashi revives Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman as they joins the evil alliance along with him. *Ms. Bellum will return in the episode by her appearance with her full look. *Masked Osodashi follows them to the Flower Magic World. *Aikko uses her flower magic to teleport the flower house to take in the Flower Magic World. *Jankenman's Mama and Papa, his Grandmother, Aikko's Mama and Papa, her Grandfather and their siblings came to see them. *Sapphire and Violet Lily will make the ingredients to make the new team of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys and named them Bolt, Blaster, Berry, Buzzie, Breezie, Bliss, Barasia, Blanc, Burpy and Bill. *Aikko meets Mary Bell's 15 Sisters for the first time with her team floral magician. *Twilight, Aikko, Jankenman, Janken Force and Floral Princess Force and their friends meets Mama Bell, Papa Bell, Grandpa Bell and Grandma Bell (Mary Bell's Family) for the first time. *Twilight uses Prism Slash for the first time. *Aikko and the sisters of Mary Bell will use their flower magic together by their combinations to make the flower carpet, along with the rangers and their friends and fly around to the Jankenland, Townsville, Humongous Dimension, Equestria, and the Teletubbyland to give the land with Colorful flowers by the world. *Ms. Bellum will became the School Assistant with Dean Cadance along. *Bolt, Blaster, Berry, Buzzie, Breezie, Bliss, Barasia, Blanc, Burpy and Bill become the brothers and sisters with the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys together. Songs #I'm Mary Bell! - English version #A Changeling Can Change - Jankenman #I'm Mary Bell! - Reprise #Wonderful Mary Bell! - English version Transcript *A Magical Flower Adventure (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225